


Black Lace

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Jared in Panties, M/M, Panty Kink, Top Jensen, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Jared is nervous to wear some black panties for Jensen





	Black Lace

Jared was having arguably one of the most delicious meals of his life at the new restaurant Jensen had taken him out to and he couldn’t enjoy it. He excused himself to go to the bathroom again, hopping in a stall to adjust his underwear for the millionth time.

Well, technically they _were_ underwear.

They were black little lace panties that Jared barely tucked himself into a few hours ago. They were tiny, tight and that only made Jared a mixture of turned on and nervous. He had wanted to surprise Jensen when they got home but there was a lingering doubt that his boyfriend wouldn’t like it.

He adjusted himself again and went back to the table, Jensen keeping a close eye on him all evening but not saying a word.

“What’s got you so wound up tonight?” asked Jensen in the safety of their bedroom, hands on Jared’s belt.

Jared just swallowed thickly, gazing down as Jensen licked his lips and smirked, unzipping Jared’s jeans and crawling his hand inside. Jensen’s face scrunched up at the new fabric, hands ripping the pants completely off to see the cause.

Jared blushed furiously, Jensen staring at the panties, taking a deep breath.

“You wore those just for me?” asked Jensen, his eyes darker, breath coming in hot bursts.  _“Fucking hell Jare.”_

“Do you-” Jared got out before Jensen was shoving him on the bed, kissing him hard and palming his cock through the material.

“God, your fucking perfect. You in these…” said Jensen, feeling up every line of Jared’s cock, grinding his own hips down on Jared’s thigh. “You should wear these all the time. Let me see that perfect cock, perfect ass on full display. Gonna make me cream my jeans, Jared.”

“I guess now would be a good time to tell you I got a pair of red ones too,” said Jared.

Jensen simply groaned and lowered his lips to Jared’s smiling ones.

Yeah, he was pretty sure Jensen wouldn’t mind if he wore his new panties every once in a while.


End file.
